


Be My Anchor (Teen Wolf fanfic)

by argentxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentxx/pseuds/argentxx
Summary: That's my fanfiction about Chris Argent and Melissa McCall from Teen Wolf. I do not own the characters. Enjoy! #ChrissaIsEndgameP. S. : Major side-story about a part of the Argent family and Derek Hale.***"Do you know what I told Scott when Allison broke up with him? I told him to be his own anchor and at that time I was right..." Melissa started."And now you're not because?" Chris cut her off."Because everyone needs their anchor, another person to lean on... Can you be my anchor?"
Relationships: Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction 

"Mel.."  
"I'm here. I'm right here, Chris."  
He opened his eyes as to see her smile.  
"Since when do you call me Chris?"  
"Since when do you call me Mel?"  
They both laughed softly.  
"I have to get up from that bed."  
"Soon. I promise. You still have to wait one or two days till you're fully recovered." She stopped talking for a moment, then took a deep breath and said, "I know this won't be easy for you."  
"What?"  
"To love. To love again. To love me."  
"It's easy to love you.", he smiled. "I am the one who's not easy to love."  
"I think I can handle you."  
"Mel,", he coughed and looked straight at her. "I'll never let you die. I promise."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."


	2. Where it all started.. or ended?

“I’ll see you tonight, mom” 

“Be careful alright?” Melissa responded as she watched Scott walk down one of the many hallways that made the hospital. 

“Don’t worry, I will be” he turned around and waved. Melissa smiled back at him and watched him disappear around the corner. She then looked over at her watch and saw that it was time for lunch. Turning around she almost bumped into Chris Argent.

“I’m so sorry-” he began but she cut him off. 

“Don’t apologize, it was totally my fault” she excused herself while placing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. Chris smiled.

“So what are you doing here? If you’re looking for Scott, you just missed him” 

“Actually, I came to see you” 

“Me?” Melissa asked. She and Chris had been bumping into each other a lot lately and they got along very well. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a dinner or something?” 

“Yeah, I’d like that” She smiled. “Does Friday sound good?” 

“Friday is great” he agreed. 

It had been 2 months since their first date and since Chris recovered. It was still a secret to the pack, since they didn’t know how they would react to the fact that they were dating. Melissa was seated on his couch, a blanket wrapped around her body, watching tv. Chris was making popcorn in the kitchen. 

“Here it is” he smiled and placed the bowl down in her lap before taking a seat next to her. 

“Took you long enough” she teased before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He responded by wrapping his arms around her body and bringing her closer. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

“You know, this isn’t what I imagined for us. I hate sneaking around like this. And Scott knows there’s something I’m not telling him”

“I know, and I feel the same way. But I don’t know if it’s the right time to tell them yet.” Chris replied.

“We’ll tell them soon alright?” she added.

"Hey, Mel..."

"I'm listening."

"I was thinking about Allison. How she would react to this, umm to us? Since she dated Scott and it feels like it's not right..."

Melissa looked at him in disbelief. She took a seat on the sofa in front of him.

"You mean we should break-up? Huh?"

"I don't know.", Chris was looking at the table. He didn't even dare to look at her.

"Okay. Okay. I'm so so stupid. Okay." She was catching some air between the words. 

"Mel..." he started but she cut him off.

"Just stop. I don't want to hear a thing. I knew that this would be hard. I knew that it would barely work. But I didn't know that you would give up that soon. My mistake. Lesson learnt.", she was talking while grabbing her things from his house. 

"At least we don't have to tell the kids a thing... Bye, Chris.", she said not even waiting for an answer from him as she walked out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my fanfic, please leave a comment :)   
> I appreciate your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa ended up crying in her house. She eventually went to the fridge and took some ice cream. Then, went again to the living room, threw herself onto the sofa and started eating all the ice cream with a big spoon. She watched a few episodes of her favourite sitcom and after a while went to bed. Melissa checked her phone for any missed calls from Scott or maybe Chris but there were none. She started thinking about Chris and what they had - all the hugs, the soft kisses, the hot nights and sweet smiles. And for a moment she thought they had it all. What a fool she was, how could she not see that he was unsure of their relationship all the damn time. She started crying again when she heard a voice coming from the hall.

"Mom, I'm home!", Scott has just come home. She quickly wiped away her tears and went to see her son.

"Heey!", she exclaimed.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Why do ya think something is wrong, Scottie?"

"Because I know you. You look like you have been crying for hours. And there's an empty box of ice cream on the table and a spoon next to it. And the last time you've called me 'Scottie' was when you and dad were getting divorced and you told me we were gonna be okay.. Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Well...", Melissa tried to keep calm but she didn't do a good job. She was also a terrible liar so she couldn't come up with anything to tell her son.

"Mom... does it have something to do with Argent?" 

Oh shit.

"How do you...?" She started but Scott cut her off.

"Well, I see how you look at him, and the way he looks at you... it's pretty clear. And your pulse rises when you are near him. I can hear it."

"Oh, Scott... I'm so so sorry..."

"No, you don't have to be. I think you're kinda cute. And since Allison is dead, there's no reason for you two to be apart."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No, I'll never be mad at you for living your life and being happy with the man you love. And he's a good guy, you know."

"Yes, I know.", she smiled through her tears.

"Go get him, mom. Tell him you love him."

"He knows that I love him. But I'm not the one who broke up with him..."

"He broke up with you? Why?"

"He thinks that it's wrong for us to be toghter because you and Allison were together."

"I don't mind you being a couple."

"Scott, I love him.", Melissa finally broke down.

Scott took her in his arms. She leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"It's okay. It's okay to break a little, mom."

"It's not right. You should cry on my shoulder, not I."

"You're scared of getting hurt, of loving, but remeber what you told me? You fall in love more than once. It'll happen again. And it'll be just as amazing and as extraordinary as the first time. And maybe just as painful. So, mom, that's your second love, your second chance. Grab it and never let it go. Promise me that?"

Melissa stopped sobbing and looked into his son's eyes. She smiled as he wiped her tears away.

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will appreciate it if you post your thoughts on the chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning

"Bye, mom. Remember what you've promised me."

"Bye and don't worry about me - I remember."

Melissa went to the living room and sat on the couch. She had made herself coffee and she couldn't wait to check her phone. But unfortunately there were no missed calls.   
"Did I make the situation worse than it already was?" She thought. She remembered her fight with Chris and how she was the first one to mention the break-up.

She dressed up very quickly and grabbed her handbag. When she looked in the mirror she barely recognized herself. She was looking so tired. Melissa made a bun out of her hair and after putting on a light lipstick, she went out. 

After a couple of minutes she was outside Argent's house. It was looking so peaceful on the outside but actually was so dead on the inside. Once here was always full of life but after Allison's mother's and aunt's death, and even after her own, everything went down.

*knock, knock*

"Chris.. Chris, it's Melissa. I know that you maybe don't want to see me but please open the door. We need to talk."

"Go away."

"Chris, please... Open the door." 

"I told you to go away and don't come back." 

"P-please.." She was nearly crying but he didn't let her in. Why was he behaving so cruel? She sighed and closed her eyes for a while. She didn't know what to do. Then Melissa remembered what she had promised Scott. She opened her eyes and knocked on Argent's door again.

"Chris, if you don't open that door I swear I'll break in." 

She didn't hear an answer from him. Melissa was ready to hit the door when it was finally opened.

Chris showed his head. He wasn't looking really good either.

"May I come in?" She asked nicely.

"Melissa, GO AWAY. I need YOU to stay away from me. PLEASE."

A single tear rolled down from her eye.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too that's why you need to go." He said quietly.

She looked straight into his eyes. He was hiding something.

"Chris--" She started but he cut her off.

"GO." He said without making a sound.

She finally listened to him and turned away. She was near her car when she heard a loud shout coming from his house.

"Chris!" She screamed and ran into the house. 

Melissa found him lying on the ground in pain. 

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

"Mel, why did you come back?"

"How could I leave you?"

Then a gun was fired. 

Melissa was in Chris' arms and he was pulling her closer. His hand was placed on her head in order to protect her. Then Melissa saw blood all over her hands. Chris. He took the shot for her. She was crying and holding him in a tight hug. 

"I told you to leave. They'll use you. They know that... that you're my only weakness now. They know that I love you."

"Who are they?... Chris, don't close your eyes. Chris, don't leave me. I love you. Did you hear that? I love you."

They were alone. Whoever was in the house before, now there was just the two of them. Melissa grabbed her phone while pressing on his wound to stop the bleeding.

"Scott, Argent is hurt. Call for help. We are in his house. Hurry. He is unconscious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like it :)


End file.
